The present invention generally relates to a transparent film dressing for wounds and/or intravenous catheter sites as well as a method for applying such a dressing and a process for making the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a film dressing having a substantially clear top layer that may be printed with a dot matrix measuring guide. The top layer may provide a casting sheet for a moisture vapor permeable film. The moisture vapor permeable film may be coated with an adhesive and may be covered with a silicon-coated protective paper or film. The film dressing may have a tab and/or gripping strip for removal of layers and application of the dressing to a patient. The film dressing of the present invention may be placed in a pouch and may be sterilized for use on a patient.
It is, of course, generally known to use transparent film dressings for the treatment and/or covering of wounds and intravenous catheter sites. Wound dressings that are adhered to human skin by pressure-sensitive adhesive have been known for many years. Such dressings are generally in the form of a sheet of film, foam, fabric or combination thereof. Known sheets have a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer for adhering the dressing to skin adjacent to the wound to secure the dressing in place. The pressure-sensitive adhesive layer may be configured to adhere to the skin surrounding the wound or to portions of skin surrounding the wound. In many dressings, the adhesive layer is substantially coextensive with the dressing and thus extends over the wound itself. In such dressings, the adhesives are intended to adhere to healthy skin outside the wound but not to the wound itself. The adhesives do not adhere to the wound itself due to the inherent moisture of wounds.
A problem associated with these dressings include layers of the film dressing that stick to each other. Another problem associated with these dressings include adhesive oozing into score lines of casting sheets and/or score lines of the film, foam, or fabric sheet. For example, when applying a film dressing with score lines, after a scored portion of a layer is removed, adhesive may ooze into the score line. Yet another problem associated with these dressings include the dressings being difficult to use and/or apply. For example, when using a film dressing, the layers of the film dressing may wrinkle or stick together making the dressing difficult to apply.
A need, therefore, exists for a transparent film dressing for wounds and/or intravenous catheter sites and a method for applying such a dressing and a process for making the same.
The present invention generally relates to a transparent film dressing for wounds and intravenous catheter sites and a method for applying such a dressing and a process for making the same.
To this end, in an embodiment of the present invention, a dressing is provided having a transparent film having an adhesive coating, a liner having a non adhesive coating, a casting sheet, a gripping strip and a hinge. The transparent film has a top side, a bottom side, a left edge and a right edge. The adhesive coating is located on the bottom side of the transparent film. The liner having the non-adhesive coating is removably attached to the adhesive coating on the bottom side of the transparent film. The casting sheet has a top surface defined by a peripheral edge, and the casting sheet is releasably attached to the top side of the transparent film. The gripping strip is attached to the casting sheet. The hinge is removably attached to the liner and removably attached to the transparent film at a distance from the left edge.
In an embodiment, the hinge of the dressing is folded such that a portion of the hinge is removably attached to the adhesive coating.
In an embodiment, the gripping strip of the dressing extends beyond the peripheral edge of the top surface of the casting sheet and folds around the casting sheet such that the gripping strip is adjacent to the adhesive coating.
In an embodiment, the dressing has instructions printed on the liner.
In an embodiment, the casting sheet of the dressing is constructed of polyethylene and/or a blend of polypropylene and polyethylene.
In an embodiment, the transparent film of the dressing is moisture vapor permeable.
In an embodiment, the dressing has a pattern on the casting sheet.
In an embodiment, the gripping strip of the dressing is constructed of cellophane tape.
In an embodiment, the adhesive coating of the dressing extends from the left edge of the transparent film to the right edge of the transparent film such that the adhesive coating is adjacent to the gripping strip.
In an embodiment, the adhesive coating has a pattern.
In an embodiment, the dressing has information printed on the hinge.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method of applying a dressing to a patient is provided. The method comprises the steps of: providing a film having a top side and a bottom side; providing the bottom side of the film with an adhesive; providing a liner having a non-adhesive coating removably attached to the adhesive coating; providing a casting sheet releasably attached to the top side of the film wherein the casting sheet has a top surface; providing a gripping strip attached to the top surface of the casting sheet; providing a hinge; holding the hinge; removing the liner; holding the gripping strip and the hinge; applying the casting sheet, the film, and the adhesive to the patient; and removing the hinge.
In an embodiment, the method of applying a dressing to a patient further comprises the step of removing the casting sheet from the film.
In an embodiment, the method of applying a dressing to a patient further comprises the step of providing a pattern on the casting sheet.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a process for manufacture of a dressing is provided. The process comprises the steps of: providing a roll having a casting sheet, a film, a pressure sensitive adhesive and a liner; providing a tab; providing tape; folding the tab; inserting the folded tab between the film and the pressure sensitive adhesive; applying the tape to the casting sheet; folding the tape around the casting sheet; and applying the tape to the casting sheet.
In an embodiment, the process for manufacture of a dressing further comprises the step of inserting the folded tab between the film and the pressure sensitive adhesive.
In an embodiment, the process for manufacture of a dressing further comprises the step of printing instructions on the tab.
In an embodiment, the process for manufacture of a dressing further comprises the step of printing instructions on the liner.
In an embodiment, the process for manufacture of a dressing further comprises the step of printing the casting sheet with a pattern.
It is, therefore, an advantage of the present invention to provide a dressing, a method for applying a dressing and a process for making the same to cover a wound and/or a catheter site.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a dressing, a method for applying a dressing and a process for making the same that promotes moist wound healing.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a dressing, a method for applying a dressing and a process for making the same wherein the dressing is easier to use and manufacture.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a dressing, a method for applying a dressing and a process for making the same wherein the dressing may be produced at a high rate of speed and/or less expensive to manufacture.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a dressing, a method for applying a dressing and a process for making the same wherein instructions are printed on the delivery tab of the dressing.
Still further, an advantage of the present invention is to provide a dressing, a method for applying a dressing and a process for making the same wherein printing on the top clear layer of the dressing acts as a guide for tracing and/or measuring the wound covered by the dressing.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a dressing, a method for applying a dressing and a process for making the same wherein colored printing is provided on a top clear layer to aid in identification the size of the dressing.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a dressing, a method for applying a dressing and a process for making the same wherein a tab of the dressing is designed such that removal of the casting sheet from the top of the moisture vapor permeable film layer may be accomplished without touching the adhesive coating or film layer.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments and from the drawings.